1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a clamp device adapted to clampingly engage items for support or connection of such items to another device or to clampingly engage a support or item for connection therewith having the clamping component constructed of plastic material capable of being injection molded and utilizing a "living hinge" connecting the pivotal clamp components to a main body portion of the clamp device with the plastic material optionally incorporating memory characteristics so that the clamping components or jaws will flex back to their originally molded open or closed positions. The clamp device also may be provided with interchangeable jaws or clamp components to enable effective size variation in the area to be embraced or encompassed by the clamping components or jaws. The clamp device also may be a vibration proof clamp associated with a thumb nut type of actuating nut in the form of a ratchet arrangement to secure the clamping nut in adjusted position to prevent it from loosening due to vibration. Another variation of the clamp device includes a clamp structure that does not utilize the memory characteristics of the plastic but is provided with a separate spring to cause the jaws or clamping components to move to a desired position when not actuated by the clamping nut.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various types of clamping devices are well-known including those cited in the parent application. A separate information disclosure statement will be filed.